Cas addict
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Résumé: Dean n'a pas fait de câlin à son ange à son retour. Cas est grandement vexé. Alors il va bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, peut importe votre time lime

moi c'est Gabe

c'est ma deuxième fanfic sur internet. Ma prem's c'est un Crobby, l'un de mes plus beaux chefs d'oeuvres, c'est aussi un hommage. Enfin cette fanfiction ci est née de ma frustration personnelle. J'espére quelqu'un tombera dessus... Hum. Cette fic donc est inspirée de ce moment dans la saison 14 où Dean revient au bunker et ne fait pas de câlin à ce pauvre Cas qui a remuer ciel et enfer pour le retrouver. Je tenterais de publier un chapitre par semaine. BREF... Voilà la fic.

* * *

Destiel

Cas addict.

Résumé : Dean n'a pas fait de câlin à son ange à son retour. Cas est grandement vexé. Alors il va bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse.

I Attention le manque de Castiel peut être mauvais pour le moral.

Dean courait de partout depuis son retour. Quand il était sortit de sa chambre sur les conseils de son frère, rien n'avait pu le préparé à cette avalanche de créature. Il n'y avait pas un seul instant durant le quel il pouvait souffler. Décapitant par ci mettant des balles dans des têtes par là. Tragé aller, débusquage, tabassage, tragé retour. Il passait presque autant de temps à la chasse que dans Baby. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même si les loooooongues conversations avec son frère le rebutaient un tantinet. S'étaler même avec son frère, bah c'était pas son genre ! Il avait toujours du mal à ces épanchements. Et leur virées ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Ils chassaient la plus part du temps juste tous les deux ou avec Mary et Bobby. Leur père de cœur et leur chère mère développaient un lien profond et indéfinissable que Dean préférait commencer à ignorer. Comme beaucoup de chose qui ne convenait pas à son esprit. Parce que c'était Bobby. Et sa mère ! Son esprit ne pouvait décidément pas les voir ensembles. Un frisson le parcouru rien quand pensant à… Non, c'était trop pour lui. Comme en fait à chaque fois qu'un membre de leur petite famille tordue se mettait en couple. Ou à chaque disparition de Castiel. Son cerveau ne pouvait tout simplement pas archiver ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. À différents niveaux comme le rap ou le fait qu'en internet offrait une alternative aux magasins pornos et que cela ne servait plus à rien d'en acheter. Même certaines interactions semblaient disparaître de ses neurones…

Enfin, il laissa se genre de réflexion à son intello de petit frère et se mit à fredonner avec le morceau de Black Sabbath qui passait en ce moment dans l'Impala. Ils rentraient, Sam et lui, après une chasse à la sorcière boostée par les soins de Michael. Après beaucoup de joie et de bleus provoqués par la sorcière qui les avait projetés contre maintes et maintes surfaces plus ou moins dures, ils lui avaient collés une classique mais radicale balle entre les deux yeux. C'étaient fières de leur chasse, envieux d'une bonne douche chaude relaxante et de soin de leur ange à tout faire que les deux frères rentraient au bunker. Dehors, derrière les vitres relevées de l'Impala, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Superbe soirée pour revenir au bunker en somme. Mettre très fort la musique lui permettait d'éviter les palabres guimauves futiles avec son petit frère. Dean n'en pouvait plus à la fois de se faire demander s'il allait bien et en même temps se heurter à un mur dans sa requête à Sam qu'il dorme plus. Non vraiment, ça devenait impossible à supporter. Son frère en plus de ça passait son temps à le dévisager à chaque fois qu'il violentait des créatures durant des interrogations ou qu'il les massacrait de façon tout à fait gore. Quoi ? Il lui fallait relâcher la pression. Et puis tant que ces trucs mourraient, qu'importait la façon de le faire ?

Une fois dans le garage de leur chez eux Dean fila sans demander son reste sous la douche. Ce serait plus tard pour se faire résorber ses bobos par son ange. Là il voulait juste tout dénouer. Il ferma la porte de sa salle de bain pour se déshabiller en paix. Tout en mirant chaque partit de son corps pour y trouver ses bleus douloureux, ses vêtements glissèrent précautionneusement sur le sol avec des gestes lents et simples. Il aurait préféré un bain mais l'eau bien dosée dans sa douche classique lui fit oublier son corps endoloris. Il profita les yeux fermés, s'appuyant contre les parois, de ce flot réparateur bienvenu. Le son que cela produisit l'apaisa grandement. Il haletait langoureusement son bien-être. Il n'y avait pas à dire Cas avait raison. Avoir la pression sous la douche ça changeait beaucoup de chose.

-Dean !l'interrompit Sam en toquant à la porte. Tu n'aurais pas vu Cas ?

Ah ces mots l'aîné Winchester sortit en quatrième vitesse de la douche et s'enroulant un minimum dans sa serviette éponge plus par réflexe que par crainte que son frère le voit. Il lui ouvrit, libérant toute la vapeur emmagasinée faute de fenêtre dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce se passe avec Cas ?!s'écria Dean apparaissant encore ruisselant de gouttelettes. Sam !

Son frère ne lui dit rien, il lui montra simplement son téléphone. Dessus, Dean vit un SMS de son ange datant du départ des deux frères :

« Nous partons Jack et moi chasser un fantôme pour son apprentissage. Cela ne nous prendra pas trop de temps, ni Dean ni toi n'avez à vous inquiétez.

Bise

Castiel »

Quatre jours. Quatre putain de jours que son ange en trench-coat ne donnait plus de nouvelles !

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé y aller seulement avec Jack ?!s'énerva Dean en fonçant dans sa chambre. Il faut qu'on aille voir s'ils ont pas tout merdé !

Il se mit à tourner dans toute la pièce, comme possédé par le diable et bagayant et jurant à moitié, ce sous les yeux de son frère impuissant. Dean s'habilla à la va vite puis fourra des armes dans son sac de voyage. Sam comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Aller chercher Castiel et Jack. Le cadet Winchester ne voulait pas entendre son frère se disputer avec son ange. Leur disputes ne le ravissement pas. Même au contraire cela faisait partit des choses que Dean faisait subir à Castiel aux quelles il détestait assister. Alors Sam prit Dean part les épaules pour le calmer.

-Dean, Cas est un ange, dit-il. Tu l'as toi-même formé à la chasse. Il n'y à aucune inquiétude à avoir.

-Mais ça fait quatre jours !glapit le blond. Un fantôme c'est pas si longtemps !

Sam dù le serrer contre lui pour le calmer. Quand il le lâcha Dean se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-On va regarder les vidéos, c'est pour ça que je t'ai prévenu, lui exposa le châtain. Après on pourra s'inquiéter.

Dean aquieça. Son frère ne s'était même pas détendu une seconde. Il prenait son rôle de chef trop à cœur. Bien trop. Il ne dit ce pendant rien. Cas passait avant tout. Il suivit Sam dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la bibliothèque, les autres Chasseurs lui disant respectueusement Bonjour sur leur passage. Ils s'assirent et Sam chercha les enregistrements de la caméra que Jack avait embarqué. La porte du bunker résonna et ils entendirent les bruits de pas caractéristiques d'un retour de Chasseur.

-Hey Cas, Jack, on commençait à s'inquiéter, entendit Dean.

Le blond se releva d'un bond pour aller voir son ange. Il hurlait son nom en venant vers lui.

-Cas !s'écria-t-il non lui de lui. Tu pourrais donner de nouvelles, non ?

L'ange en trench-coat ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Le néphilim lui adressait un large sourire tout content. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à Dean.

-Allons ranger notre équipement, proposa Castiel à son fils de cœur.

Les deux tournairent le dos un Dean fulminant de rage et figé de stupeur. Son ange n'avait pas ce comportement d'habitude. En plus devant tous les Chasseurs présent ! Humiliant comme pas possible. Jack lui piquait-il son ange ? Ou l'avait-il apitoyer ? Cas était SON ange ! Chasse gardée. Sam vint lui tapoter l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

-Cas est adulte, Dean, objectif Sam. Il a le droit d'emmener qui il veut en mission avec lui.

Dean se retourna en grognant, il saisit le col de Sam avec la brutalité d'une bête sauvage.

-C'est mon ange, gronda le blond en se mettant à secouer son pauvre frère innocent. Il est à moi. À MOI. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de chasser avec lui.

Il écumait de rage, avait une voix de gorge et une poigne de fer. Puis soudainement il s'apperçu que tous les Chasseurs présent le regardait comme s'il allait se transformer en loup-garou et déchiqueter Sam pour lui manger le cœur. Il lâcha Sam en le poussant presque.

-Cas est à moi ! Capiche ?!hurla-t-il.

Il s'enfuit alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant sauvagement la porte. Tout le reste du bunker en resta béat. Certes Dean avait un problème pour gérer sa colére mais là…

-Ça va chef ?demanda une jeune Chasseuse à Sam.

-Oui, la rassura-t-il en hochant la tête. Retournons au boulot.

Entre ses quatre murs personnelles Dean s'était étalé sur son lit. Il tentait de se calmer, comme pendant la douche mais le fait que son ange l'ignorer ainsi lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il devait manger. Il ne lui fallut pas longs pour trouver une boîte de nouille à demi mangée qui traînait dans son domaine. Part miracle elle contenait encore une fourchette. À l'odeur elles étaient encore comestibles. Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours de la nourriture d'urgence dans sa chambre. Sam ne le croyait pas quand à leur utilité. Alors il enroula des nouilles autour de la fourchette et avala tout doucement. Allongé sur le ventre, les avant-bras dépassant de son lit, il alluma la télé avant de reprendre en main le carton des nouilles. Il tomba en pleine rediffusion de Friends ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Il allait rire un bon coup et tout irai mieux. Sauf que Dean n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Castiel de la tête. Son attitude l'avait profondément choqué. C'était Cas quoi. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'ange de l'ignorer. Ou de résister à l'envie de l'appeler. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Dean commençait à croire que son ange ne tenait plus à lui. Il détestait cette sensation d'abandon. Il avait l'impression que Cas était devenu un détraqueur tout droit venu d'Azkaban et lui avait aspiré toute sa joie de vivre. Il envoya les nouilles voir contre la porte si il y était en oubliant d'enlever la fourchette qui cliqueta furieusement sur le sol. Un soupire lui échappa.

-Cas, appela-t-il. Fait pas ta prude et ramène toi par là faut qu'on parle.

D'habitude ça marchait. Cas venait.

-S'il te plaît ?tenta-t-il.

Il ne lui plaisait pas semblait-il. Dean gémit le nom de son ange, sans succès. Jack occupait sans doute toute l'attention de son ange. Il n'y avait pas pire dans l'esprit de Dean que Castiel ait trouvé une autre personne à suivre. Rien ne lui faisait plus de mal à cet instant. Il roula sur le côté et se mit en position fœtale alors que la chanson super rythmée annonçait le début d'un autre épisode de la série le plus joyeuse qu'il connaissait. Il sombra dans le royaume de Morphée, brusquement, le sommeil tombant à la façon d'une tête de vampire décapitée par un Chasseur.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

À l'autre bout du bunker Jack regardait l'ange en trench-coat avec un air suspicieux.

-Castiel, finit par craquer Jack. Dis moi ce qui se passe avec Dean. Ce n'est pas ton genre de lui faire ça.

L'ange lui adressa un léger sourire tout en rangeant joyeusement une boîte de sel à moitié vide. Jack cligna des yeux, ébloui par l'innocence de son père de cœur. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la réserve qui adjaçait la pseudo chambre de Nick, l'ancien véhicule de Lucifer et qui servait à un moment de salle de détention pour les démons. Le néphilim rangeait les balles aux sels. Castiel les boîtes qui contenaient encore du sel. Le brun venait de mettre le vent du siècle à Dean, le troisième père de cœur du jeune néphilim. Sans donner de raison. Sans lui lancer un de ses interminables regards qui mettaient tout le monde toujours mal à l'aise. Pas que ce ne soit pas un grand progrès dans la relation de l'ange et de son protégé mais ce n'était pas plus vraiment Castiel et Dean sans ça. L'ange se tournant vers la sortie, les pans de son éternel trench-coat voletant autour de lui pour infiltrer effet plus dramatique.

-Dean ne m'a pas fait de câlin quand il est revenu, lâcha-t-il sur un le ton d'un enfant boudeur avant de partir de façon totalement théâtrale.

Jack resta pantois devant la situation. C'était violant comme déclaration. Et complètement fous que l'ange réagisse si brutalement. En vers Dean il ne l'était jamais. Du moins pas depuis que Jack les connaissait. C'était ce que Cas avait fait de plus agressif depuis l'arrivée du néphilim. Même si cela ressemblait plus à une dispute d'enfants en maternelle qu'à autre chose de bien plus grave et que Jack n'y connaissait pas grand chose en dispute… Alors il finit de ranger les balles avant de partir à la suite de son oncle et père de cœur. Quel importance, ce n'était pas comme si leur comportement pouvait nuire à l'autre.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais c'est expérimental(comme à la plage quand on va d'abord voir si elle est chaude avant de sauter). Bon je veux aussi que ce soit pas hyper prise de tête pour le moment...

Donnez moi votre avis. Ça m'irait droit au cœur.

TTTTTThhhhaaaannnnnnkssss^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!

voici la suite de Cas addict. J'espère vos retours positifs. Que puis-je dire de plus... Aaaaahhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Il y a un léger passage gore. Enjoyyyy it.

Your dear archangel.

* * *

Destiel

Cas addict

Chapter II

Attention le manque de Castiel peut entraîner à faire n'importe quoi.

Un problème prépondérant des espaces clos était le manque de place. Au début Sam en voyant l'étendue quasi infini qu'était le bunker n'y aurait pas cru. Qu'il puisse soudain être trop étriqué ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Sous les yeux de toute ses troupes il en avait la parfaite démonstration. Grâce à son frère et l'ange de celui-ci. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire sans leur querelles de cour d'école. Il était vrais que se faire interrompre par Dean poursuivant Castiel dans tout le bunker en le suppliant de bien vouloir lui parler était plutôt divertissant. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Après une demi heure de supplique il y avait de quoi devenir fous. L'un boudait comme un gosse et l'autre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le vexer à ce point. C'était une belle démonstration de persévérance de la part de son grand-frère. Bien sûr qu'il avait essayer de les résonner, de les faire parler. Mais non seulement il n'avait pas trop le temps mais en plus aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Avec eux le bunker ne manquait jamais d'animation. De loin, il fallait bien se l'avouer, leur guéguerre avait un air comique. De prét, c'était plus subtil. Dean souffrait viscéralement de ça. Comme un naufragé sans gilet de sauvetage tentant tant bien que mal de rester à la surface. Si Sam se souvenait bien c'était de cette façon que Dean avait décrit la possession de Michael. À croire que depuis leur rencontre avec l'ange, être sans lui le coulait à petit feu. Il suffisait de voir comment le blond se comportait à chacune de ses disparitions. Même un aveugle aurait pu remarquer ce n'allait pas entre eux. Mais quand c'était arrivé Sam en avait assez d'assister au naufrage. Dean avait surgit du couloir menant aux chambres, une machette à la ceinture. Il vociférait qu'il avait ressentit un besoin urgent de prendre l'air avec Baby. Il devait être huit heures du soir. Et Dean sortait rarement si tard, tout seul et juste sous un prétexte quatre fois trop bidon et absurde pour lui. Son grand-frère, sortir pour autre chose que de la bouffe, de l'alcool ou des filles ? C'était apparemment possible. Du coin de l'œil Sam avait vu Castiel exciser un mouvement avant de brusquement se rasseoir en faisant comme si de rien était. Il n'y avait que Dean pour ne rien remarquer. Sam, comme les autres, l'avait plus entendu qu'il ne l'avait vu partir. Les marches avaient raisonnées de ses pas. La porte avait claqué et Sam avait fait reprendre le travail à ses Chasseurs, comme si de rien était. De toute façon personne ne pouvait faire grand-chose, au vu de l'ampleur que la situation avait pris.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. En tous les siècles qu'il avait vécu, avec toute l'expérience qu'il possédait et toutes les prières qu'il lui avait été destiné… Jamais avant Dean. Depuis leur rencontre une palette de nouveauté s'était ouverte. Mais là c'était autre chose. L'ange n'avait pas remarqué le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Dean. Avant de se mettre en tête de se venger de son oubli. Cas était un être mine de rien attaché à la routine. Et la routine du retour de l'un ou de l'autre comprenait un câlin. Seul moment durant lequel Cas pouvait avoir son protégé le plus proche de lui sans subir un éternel « espace personnel Cas ». L'oublier était le pire des sacrilège. En plus Mary avait eu droit à un câlin elle ! Dean devait payer. Donc il avait eu cette idée de faire comme si le blond n'existait plus. Et en retour Dean passait son temps à le prier s'il ne le voyait pas ou de le pourchasser dans tout le bunker. Cela lui avait fait comprendre à quel point Dean était attaché à lui. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Et combien il était dépendant à lui. Il avait sentit ce pouvoir. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire de Dean ce qui lui plaisait. Le rendre fous. Le rendre triste. Le faire pleurer. Le faire rire. Le plaisir qui l'avait submergé à la première supplique de son humain lui avait donné la triques de sa vie. Ces paroles et ce ton hésitant étaient les choses les plus excitante qu'il ait entendu. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Dean sur son lit, fébrile et désapointé, de ne pas le voir apparaître prêt de lui. Castiel ne s'était jamais trouvé une passion pour le sadisme. Faire souffrir les gens… Il ne l'avait juste jamais fait avant et puis c'était Dean. Le fait qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui devait jouer dans la balance. Ce soir là quand Dean était sortit comme une furie de sa chambre l'ange avait comprit combien il lui faisait du mal. Durant une demi seconde il avait craqué. Mais un bref regard à Sam lui avait fait changer d'avis. Dean méritait sa punition. Il aurait son câlin. Ou il se mettrait à jouer de la harpe. Fois de Castiel.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il en avait eu marre. Supplier ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de ses regards, d'entendre sa voix, de lui dire de respecter son satané espace personnel, d'entendre le bruit de ses ailes quand il venait, de sentir son odeur. Putain, il voulait son Cas. Mais Jack… Ce… Jack lui piquait son Cas. Il lui l'empêchait d'avoir son attention. Dean savait qu'il lui aurait fait un jour ou l'autre ce coup de pute. Après tout Cas était son oncle. Oui. Peut-être mais Cas était l'ange gardien de Dean. Cela impliquait de répondre à tout moment à une prière, non ? Donc Dean avait longuement réfléchit avant de se dire de laisser encore une fois cela à son frère. Foncer dans le tas. Ça c'était plus son truc. Pas besoin de se creuser la cervelle plus longtemps. Il avait prit seulement sa machette. Celle qu'il gardait prêt de sa nourriture d'urgence. Puis mit sa veste. Direction la sortie du bunker. En se faisant le plus possible remarquer pour attirer toute l'attention du monde sur la colère qu'il simulait. Il était juste las. Las de voir le désintérêt de son propre frère et de son ange à son égard. Il y avait aussi un peu de douleur dans son impulsion. Il avait toujours eu l'attention de son ange. Là c'était l'horreur. Il claqua les portes de Baby et démarra sans plus attendre. Il allait lui faire voir à son ange ce que c'était de lui faire du trouble. Sur la route il n'en démordit pas. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler. C'était pas son genre. Il roula dans le silence le plus total. Il n'avait même plus envie de musique. C'était dire à quel point le mutisme de son ange l'affectait. Il avait eu vent par un des Chasseurs peu discret de l'emplacement d'un campement de vampire roumains maintenant tout de suite il allait s'y jeter avec hardeur. Ils étaient un cinquantaine selon les dires. Soit disant qu'un seul Chasseur ne pourrait rien faire. Parfait. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. La fatalité. Prouver à tous qu'il était Dean fucking Winchester. Et qu'il n'était pas faible juste parce que le regard de Cas n'accompagnait plus ses moindres faits et gestes. Il arrêta Baby dans la forêt le bordant. L'aube ne pointait pas encore. Machette en main, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, les clés de l'Impala au chaud dans une poche de jean, Dean lançait son assaut.

-Hey les sangsues, les provoqua-t-il le plus fort qu'il pu. Y a un Winchester pour vous botter le cul !

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom il entendit les arbres bruisser. Sur la droite. Les feuilles sur le sol craquèrent. Il leva son arme juste à temps pour voir une tête rouler. Ces saloperies n'avaient aucune chance fasse à lui. Pourtant il fit projeté contre un arbre en un seul mouvement par l'un d'eux. Même non booster par Michael ils étaient puissant.

-Du sang frais, siffla le monstre.

Dean reprit sa machette. Il en entendait d'autres arriver. Ils l'avaient sentit et surtout leur congénère les avait alerté. Celui ayant parlé se retrouva avec la âme dans la gorge. Il tomba en bruit mat. Tout comme le précédent. Il les brûlerait tous dès la fin de la chasse. Un autre arriva. Il fut mit à terre en une fraction de secondes puis sa tête se retrouva disloquée. Dean venait d'y abattre sa machette. Combien suivirent après, Dean ne sut le dire. Il hurlait toute sa rancœur petit à petit que l'adrénaline prenait possession de ses sens. Les bruits que produisaient les os de nuques ou de crânes se cassant sous sa machette parvenaient à ses oreilles tel le rythme de batterie le plus enivrant du monde. Le sol fut abreuvé de sang qui coulait sans discontinuer. Preuve que ces fils de putes avaient bouffé il y avait peu. Dans l'ivresse que cela lui procurait il ne sentit plus son corps. Ni même encore son esprit. Il devenait une bête. Rugissant, tranchant, couverte de sang. Il était presque aussi rapide qu'eux. Sa foulée était féline tendis que sa bouche ouverte sur ses canines pointues faisait de lui plus un tigre qu'un homme. Sa machette était une partie de lui. Il la ressentait comme tel. Une extension de sa main. En plus tranchant. C'était grisant. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines électrisant son corps et faisant perdre les pédales à son cerveau. L'air avait prit l'odeur âcre du sang. Cela le fit sourire. Alors qu'il achevait une de ces raclures, Dean se rendit compte trop tard qu'il en restait dans les caravanes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était entré dans le camp. Les caravanes étaient reliées par des néons semblables à ceux des fêtes foraines. Un feux brûlait au centre du cercle que cela formait. Mauvaise idée quand on est un vampire de laisser du feu prêt à l'usage pour un Chasseur. De sa main libre il prit une branche dans l'âtre. Le feu se propagerait vite. Si il y avait encore de l'essence en ce lieu. Il l'espéra très fort. Ce serait spectaculaire si c'était le cas. Et personne pour lui faire la morale en lui répétant qu'il était trop violant. La façon importait peu. Fallait juste tous les faire crever point. Il cassa une fenêtre et lança le feu à l'intérieur. D'où cela lui venait-il de détester si fort toutes ces créatures ? Un reste de l'Archange psychopathe ? Maybe. Des cris. Des vampires tentèrent de sortir. Mais trop tard pour eux. Soudainement alors qu'il commençait à se détourner de cette vision d'extase que lui procurait l'immolation de ses ennemis Castiel apparu à plusieurs métrés de lui.

-Dean, souffla l'ange en trench.

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment quelle allure il avait. Le visage bariolé de sang ainsi que d'un sourire béat, ses vêtements sans doute irrécupérables, sa machette qui goûtait encore. Mais la voix de son ange le fit tomber à genoux de soulagement. Il lui parlait enfin.

-Dean !s'écria cette fois l'ange avec l'air effrayer.

De lui ? De qu… Il n'en pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir qu'un vampire se jetait sur lui.

-Assassin !hurla le monstre.

Dean ne pu rien faire. Il l'avait sentit une fois sur lui. Toute l'énergie de son corps avait afflué vers son entre jambe ainsi que vers ses yeux pour fixer Cas devant lui. Les crocs du mort vivant se plantèrent en lui, arrachant à son cou un dernier hurlement. Sa gorgé. Il cru qu'elle allait exploser. Et Cas qui ne bougeait toujours pas ! Il tendit un bras vers lui et le supplia du regard pour qu'il agisse.

-C…C-c-caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss, parvient-il à laisser sortir.

Tout se brouilla hormis son ange. Il se sentit partir avec son sang. Il fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait plus se voir dans les yeux trop bleu de son ange. Avec tout ces vampires qu'il avait tuer… Mourir comme ça était si con. Juste à cause de son abruti d'ange chéri. Celui là même qui le regardait avec ces pupie eyes de la mort. Cas… Son corps le lâcha comme s'il s'éteignait. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne se sentit tomber sur le sol. Un cri. Cas. Un autre. Cas. Un juron. Cas. Plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys it's your dear Archangel.

La suite des aventures palpitantes d'un Castiel en recherche de câlin. Juste ça voilà rien de plus à redire

Amusez vous bien au pays merveilleux de Sugar-Gabe.

* * *

Destiel III

Cas addict

Chapter III

Attention l'abus de Castiel peut donner mal au cul.

La peur. L'un des sentiments que l'ange détestait le plus dans sa palette émotionnelle. Elle le prenait aux tripes, jouait avec son estomac comme un chat avec une souris. Il n'aimait clairement pas la ressentir. Alors il n'aurait pas dû tirer Dean de l'enfer. Non, parce son protégé avait le chic pour faire montrer très vite son trouillomètre. Des vraies montagnes russes dans son ventre. Merciiiiiiii Dean. Vraiment merci. Cette fois il avait bien cru que le blond ne survivrait pas, ce qui en soit était absurde. Mais rationnel sur le moment dans son esprit à lui. Le vampire était arrivé si vite. Un augmenté celui là. Sans doute venu en renfort. Pendu au cou de Dean à la façon d'une véritable sangsue de maraîchage. Castiel s'était rappelé d'en avoir déjà observé dans leur habitat naturel, un bahiut en Louisiane. De bien curieuses bestioles toute mignonne que l'homme semblait pourtant redouter avec force. Et le fait que Dean avait eu une érection à son arrivée était sortit de son esprit. Parce que les sangsues étaient moins aptes à le faire rougir, parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Dean se vidait de son sang par le cou. Sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réagi de suite. À cause de la bouille de psychopathe incroyablement mignonne de son humain. Couvert de sang. Et se faisant boire son propre sang. Inception. Version Chasseur. Voilà pourquoi il avait bloqué. Hypnotisant. Quand il l'avait vu tomber sur l'herbe jaune du camp de vampire nomade, l'instant avait repris son cours et il avait voulu se jeter sur Dean pour le relever. Mais le vampire lui avait sauté dessus. Un ceux que Michael avait transmuté pour les rendre résistant à peu près tout. Et décupler leurs capacités physiques. Mais il y avait Dean en jeux. Alors Castiel avait son possible pour « poutrer salement » le buveur de sang. Il devait protéger Dean, non ? Le blond une fois dans ses bras, il vola devant le bunker. Il entra, hurlant partout sur son passage qu'il emmenait Dean à l'infirmerie du bunker. Que c'était urgent. Que Dean risquait la mort. Sam dû venir pour donner son sang et ainsi sauver son frère. Castiel hésita à commander une harpe mais préféra rester au chevet de son humain. Pour le voir se réveiller, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus sous certaines conditions. Il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il demanderait à Dean.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Une douce odeur chatouilla ses narines. C'était tout proche. Familier. Doux. Mais presque neuf tellement il n'eut plus senti ces effluves.

-Cas, lâcha-t-il.

Il s'assit d'un seul coup. Sa tête tournait comme jamais auparavant. Des mains qu'il connaissait par cœur le plaquèrent contre le lit de l'infirmerie. Minutes. Il n'était pas ici au départ. Le campement. Le vampire. Son ange. Son cerveau se mit à pédaler dans la semoule d'un coup tout seul. Ses pensées se firent d'une incohérence rare. C'était tout juste s'il pouvait aligner deux lettres.

-Du calme Dean, je suis là, entendit-il.

Les mains du blond se mirent en mouvement, parlant à la place de sa bouche. Ils saisirent les manches du trench-coat à leur portée pour attirer leur propriétaire plus proche encore. Leur souffle se mélangèrent celui de Dean étant plutôt fébrile. Il ne pouvait pas voir Cas mais le sentir non loin de lui le rassura. Pourtant son ange s'éloigna de lui. Dean pu voir son visage grave.

-Cas, glapit le Chasseur désemparé.

-Enlève tes vêtements, tonnant le brun à la fois calme et autoritaire. Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Et écarte les jambes.

Dean eut un long frisson qui parcouru toute son échine.

-Cas, couina le blond.

Mais lentement il se releva. Il se sortit des draps. Il portait sur lui plus qu'un t-shirt et un boxer. Il avait le tournis. Cas ne l'aida pas pour un sou, le scrutant avec froideur.

-Obéit pour te faire pardonner, dit l'ange.

Un autre frisson parcouru Dean. Avec des gestes peu assurés, il enleva ses vêtements, faisant ce que lui disait son ange. Un automatisme. Le manque. Son cerveau qui déraillait. Peu importe ce que lui demanderait Castiel, il lui obéirait. Il se mit sur le lit de l'infirmerie, offrant à la vue de son ange ses endroits les plus intimes. Son visage rougissant de honte enfouit dans les oreillers. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière lui. Cas montait dessus. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Il attendait la suite, le cul en l'air et ce n'était pas qu'il avait froid mais un peu beaucoup quand même. Les mains de Cas atterrirent sur ses demi-lunes. Elles les malaxèrent sans aucune douceur. La poigne de son ange dessus le fit étouffer un pitoyable geignement.

-Pas bouger, cracha l'ange en lui giflant les fesses.

Cela fut comme une décharge électrique qui lui fit relever la tête pour crier. Il trembla plus qu'il ne faisait déjà quand il sentit un doigt titiller son entrée serrée et encore vierge. Il eu soudainement grandement chaud. Et son vertige en fut intensifié. Ses cuisses furent plus largement écartées alors qu'un doigt plongea en lui sans plus d'état d'âme. Il se crispa, serra très fort les oreillers dans ses mains.

-Cas, glapit Dean.

Le brun fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Son doigt se retira comme avec regret. Au soulagement du blond. Mais l'ange ne descendit pas pour autant.

-Supplie moi de te prendre, tonna l'ange. Tu sais faire ça supplier. Aller.

Dean ne su pas quoi faire. Son cerveau reprenant lentement conscience. Si, il savait. Mais… C'était Cas. Il était presque son frère. Un frère qui voyait la partie la plus intime de lui et avait joué avec ! Dans un élan de lucidité Dean se retourna et s'assit face à son ange. Il cru s'évanouir en le voyant. Son éternel trench-coat était par terre. Il lui semblait nu… Bien qu'encore en costard de promoteur immobilier. Son regard bleu dardé sur lui.

-Dean, soupira l'ange. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Cas, glapit le blond. Je t'en supplie. Tout mais pas ça.

Le brun grogna. On aurait dit la foudre. Il se jeta sur Dean avec sa rapidité angélique. Bien que se téléporter avait amenuisé sa grâce, il restait un puissant séraphin. Ainsi Dean fut vite remit à quatre pattes sur le lit par la poigne de Cas sur sa nuque. Il geignait comme un animal blessé. Effrayer par son meilleur ami si agressif.

-Je t'avais dit de pas bouger, feula l'ange brun anéantissant Dean en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller devant lui.

Le Chasseur n'émit qu'un pitoyable son étouffé. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Et le traitement de son ange n'arrangeait pas son état. Il se figea alors que le bruit d'une braguette lui parvint. Même avec le tournis, il comprit, se mettant à geindre une litanie de non et se débattant avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais rien n'y fit, Cas était un être surnaturel de toute façon. Comme s'il avait eu la moindre chance. Une douleur foudroya alors tout son corps. L'ange venait d'introduire son membre en lui. Il cria à peine. Plus grand-chose ne répondait. Ses cordes vocales, ses muscles et même ses poumons semblaient le lâcher. Il se perdit et il laissa à Cas le soin de le traiter comme une ragdoll. Que pouvait-il faire contre un ange dans son état ?

-Ce que tu es pitoyable, se moqua l'ange dans ricanement très luciferien.

Une seule chose réagis à ces mots. Une érection que le blond n'aurait jamais cru possible de sa part dans une telle situation. Derrière lui, Cas se mit à mouvoir ses hanches, les faisant frapper violemment contre ses demi-lunes. Le nom de son ange lui échappa, plus un bruit de gorge en fait, avant de serrer les dents pour tenter de mieux endurer. Cas bougeait fort. Il lui empoigna les hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chute de rein. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez mal. Dean ne sentait plus que la virilité de son meilleur ami aller et venir en lui dans un irrespect qu'il savait mériter. Il lui avait causé du tort à un moment donné. Juste retour des choses de la part de celui qui avait tout donné pour lui. La douleur de sa nuque s'envola, remplacée par celle de son antre bien plus fulgurante et plus rude. Entre deux vertige il se mit à aimer ce traitement, se rappelant de la première fois où il avait pu toucher du bout des fesses cette douleur. Le soir où il avait rencontré « le chef » … Sauf de cette fois, c'était avec quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui... Il s'aperçut que l'oreiller et ses joues étaient mouillés. Peu importait de quoi. Il bougea contre Cas qui un peu surprit qu'il se décide à participer le prit par les cheveux, le faisant relever la tête. Son ange s'empressa de l'embrasser sans rien cesser de ses activités. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et se séparèrent aussi vite. Cas était impitoyable. Et Dean adorait ça.

-Plus… haleta le Chasseur. Plus… F-fort.

Et Cas en ange serviable qu'il était se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il expliquait pour la centième fois à une équipe de Chasseur que pour tuer une salamandre (a bloody salamander like Crowley you know) il fallait éteindre le brasier dans le quelle elle était née. Ce qui, en soit cela le faisait hurler intérieurement, lui paraissait logique. Un soupire lui échappa. La nouvelle génération ne valait décidément pas la sienne, enfin celle de son grand-frère plutôt. Véritable exemple de bon Chasseur que son frère.

-Sam ! Sam ! hurla justement l'ange de ce dit frère en se précipitant vers lui. C'est Dean ! J'ai encore besoin d'aide. Il… Il a encore perdu du sang !

Ses yeux bleus étaient larmoyant et totalement paniqués.

-Vite !le pressa-t-il.

Le seigneur venait de lui envoyer la meilleure échappatoire à ses explications laborieuses. Ah Castiel, s'il n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer. Tellement serviable ce petit ange. Sam remercia mentalement Dieu d'avoir créer son ami et partit à sa suite, voir quel bêtise Dean avait encore pu faire. Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie. Dean était allongé dans son lit. Il ne semblait pas avoir repris conscience. Son visage était paisible. Il avait l'air heureux… Mais Castiel tournait autour du lit avec cet air de chien triste qui faisait craquer l'aîné Winchester. Sam, lui, ne pouvait résister à l'éclat joueur provenant de certains yeux couleur whisky. Chacun son truc chez les Winchester. Le coupant de ses pensées Castiel souleva la couverture recouvrant son frère. Il eu un mouvement de recul et fut prit d'une furieuse envie de vomir. Dean était nu là-dessous. Non ce n'était pas ça qui le dégoûtait. Il avait vu bien souvent son grand frère sans aucun vêtement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de choses avant, fit Castiel tout en retenant un sanglot. Il allait très bien et…

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon frère ? tonna le cadet Winchester de tout son leadership.

Le drap sous Dean était taché de sang. Pas tant que cela, mais voir une telle aberration avait soudainement rendu Sam fou de rage.

-Sam… Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, craqua alors l'ange. Je… Il… Je le remettrais sur pieds ! Ne m'en veux pas !

-Comment as-tu pu ? continua Sam si fort de toutes ses troupes arrivèrent en nués de commères.

Castiel se quasi recroquevilla après avoir remit les draps pour cacher son nouveau secrétaire embrassant. Il s'en agissait de l'honneur de son Chasseur aux yeux de ses semblables !

-Je voulais mon câliiiiiinnnnnn, se mit-il à pleurer comme un bébé capricieux prit en faute.

Sam cligna des yeux un instant. À deux doigts de tomber à la renverse lors de cette révélation absurde. Non vraiment Castiel les tuerait tous un jour. Il se dit que cela ne servait à rien de remuer la lame angélique dans la plaie. En l'occurrence, sa façon de tourner le dos aux choses lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était en parfait accord avec ce qui… Son cerveau surmené fit tilt. Castiel, l'ange qui protégeait son frère, venait de le violer. Sa respiration se coupa net. Le choc. Castiel, cet être se prononçant asexuée, venait de violer son protégé. En profitant de son état d'inconscience. Sa tête toucha le sol avec une étonnante rapidité. Les lois de la gravité lui avaient toujours échappées. On cria autour de lui. Des cavalcades. Un trench-coat qui disparaît soudainement. Un lit vide. Cela n'avait pas pu arriver. Ce n'était pas… possible. Une sensation de vide qu'il connaissait bien se mit à l'emporter. S'évanouissait-il ? Ce que c'était énervant comme réflexe.

-Sam, cria-t-on en lui mettant une gifle sèche et assurée. Sam, Castiel s'est enfuit avec ton frère !

Le châtain eu soubresaut et se vit à moitié étalé sur le carrelage grandement froid de l'infirmerie.

-Jerk ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Mais fut frappé par un vertige. Il s'était levé trop vite. Une Chasseuse lui apportait un verre d'eau. Prenant au moins le temps de le boire, pour l'intention, il reprit son souffle en tentant de calmer ses pensées qui l'assaillaient à la manière d'abeilles qu'il aurait mis en rogne. Tout le monde était inquiet. Dean et son ange avait prit la poudre d'escampette et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était tomber dans les pommes ? Y avait-il une justice en ce monde ? Comme si trouver Michael ne prenait pas assez de leur meilleur élément. Non. Une nouvelle priorité s'imposait. Castiel n'avait plus assez de force pour protéger Dean, le véhicule légitime de l'Archange psychopathe. Michael lui serait vite passé sur le corps pour récupérer celui qui lui saillait le mieux. Et recommencer à chercher son frère possédé durant des mois le ravissant pas des masses.

-Retrouvez Castiel, faites-en la priorité, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il est trop faible pour tenir tête à Michael.

Ainsi la traque prit. Sam avait alors joué de sa mémoire sélective pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'en voulait pas autant à Castiel, après tout chez les Winchester les câlins c'était sacré.


End file.
